The Sakura Show
by Mikado K
Summary: Sometime after the events of SFIV, Sakura was given the chance to host her own talk show. Just how crazy will things get? Expect anything and everything when our favorite schoolgirl plays hostess to friends and foes alike, as well as a few surprises!
1. Welcome to the Sakura Show!

Sometime after the events of SFIV, Sakura was given the chance to host her own talk show. The higher ups in the company that runs the Street Fighter tournaments, known as Capcom, believed the show could bring in more publicity for their future tourneys.

Sakura took the opportunity right away, and has since battled with her team on the subject of what to call the program; at one point it was called "The Tonight Show with Sakura", "The Sakura Hours", and "Sakura Blossip". Unable to decide, she simply settled on "The Sakura Show".

On The Sakura Show, the hostess will take questions from people who send them in, those who ask them in the audience, and the people that talk in the real time chat during the live feed. The questions can be directed to not only the guest, but to Sakura herself.

Sakura will make statements personally and ask questions on things her team has found on many forums, must notably the SRK forums, where various comments were made and continuously discussed on the balancing aspects of the guests that appear on the show, made by players of all caliber levels, most of which happen to understand the character to a great extent.

What Sakura is about to learn is that when you take a mass of people from the SF universe and invite them to your talk show for interviews, you'll see that when you take them away from the Hadoukens, the Ultras, the Shoryukens and the double forward roundhouse Sagat kicks, you'll see the sides of these warriors you've never seen. You'll see how these combatants act in an environment where shit gets real.

You won't find these famed fighters acting anymore real or more raw than right here on the Sakura Show. So sit back, relax, and hold onto your TE sticks, or your SE's or your Hori's, because the Sakura Show begins now.

*~Sakura Petals studios*~ 10:00PM:

: The Sakura Show: Special 3 hour broadcast:

Announcer: (the guy that announced in SFIV) Ladies and gentlemen, all you noobs and pros alike, please welcome your pretty young hostess, Miss Sakura Kasuganoooooo!!

Sakura precedes to walk out on the set, waving cheerfully as the band consisting of some of her old high school pals, Hinata(bass), Natsu(Saxophone), Kei(Drums), Kyosuke(keyboard), and Batsu(guitar), play the theme of _Precious Heart_, one of Sakura's themes, and the main theme for the show.

The crowd cheers wildly (without even being instructed to do so) as Sakura spins around on the stage as she makes her way towards her desk and big spinny chair, showing off her outfit as she spun. It was her usual sailor school uniform, except it was navy blue, and her gloves were white instead of red, as were her chucks (a.k.a her 7teens). As she spun, her skirt lifted up a bit, giving those watching a quick peek at her white panties. (You _were_ holding those TE sticks weren't you?). An odd site to all those watching and that had been watching for awhile, Sakura had apparently let her hair grow out just a little and re-styled it (think Makoto from SFIII: 3rd Strike).

Making her way around the desk, she jumps into the chair and begins to spin around in it a couple of times, getting some laughter from the crowd while they watch her child-like behavior for a moment before she finally stops, abruptly, slapping both hands on the desk, which silences the crowd entirely. She was ready to get on with the show. She gives a short smile, as if to reassure her audience, before she begins to do her job.

Sakura: Alright, we're ready to welcome our first guest! Let's give a warm Sakura Show welcome to The King Of Muay Thai Sagat!!

The audience claps and cheers as Sagat enters onto the set. Curiously, he's dressed quite snappily, sporting a blue tuxedo with gold-lined pockets and black suede shoes, though even dressed as such, he couldn't seem to bring himself to part with his trademark fist tape.

He approaches the hosting desk Sakura is seated behind. With a nod of his head, he reaches over to extend his hand, which she accepts, the two of them shaking hands momentarily. Sagat's expression does not change from his stoic one, though, even as he moves to take a seat next to the hosting desk, his gaze going towards the young hostess.

Sakura: Welcome, Sagat, to the Sakura Show. (She flashes him a smile as she says this, taking the cards on her desk in hand and gently tapping them on the surface of the desk idly.)

Sagat: Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here. (He again nods, though this time, it's accompanied by the slightest of smiles.)

Sakura: So, let's get down to business, shall we? Assuming you've seen how this works, you should know that we ask some pretty difficult questions here at times. Here's hoping you don't take anything personally. (She has a nervous grin on her face as she says this, shifting noticeably in her seat for a moment.)

Sagat: Go right ahead.

Sakura clears her throat and nods, taking a moment to read from one of the cards she's holding.

Sakura: Alright, then. Sagat, why is it that your forward roundhouse kick is so deadly? I've heard tales of how your kicks are powerful enough to down G-force jets, or that you can cause excruciating pain to, if not incapacitate, a giraffe with one solid kick. Is there any reason your kicks are so effective, and is there any truth to the rumors of you destroying aircraft and harming wildlife?

Sagat: (With a slight smirk forming across his features) Well, they call me the King for a reason. (With this, he looks directly at the camera, the cameraperson zooming in on his mug as he speaks) As far as the claims of harming wildlife go, I assure you, no wildlife was harmed in the making of this Muay Thai god.

At this, his grin darkened noticeably as he went on.

Sagat: No, those poor giraffe died far too quickly to feel any pain.

Along with a few murmurs from the crowd, Sakura's unease could be seen for but a moment.

Sakura: Hm...I see...well, going on, then...

She taps her cards on the desk, taking a moment to read from the next one.

Sakura: Why is it, Mr. Sagat, that you seem to have some of the best juggling potential in Street Fighter IV, being able to link not one, but two of your forward roundhouse kicks, follow it up with an EX Tiger Shot and still connect full on with your Ultra, even though you quite obviously have some of the highest damage output in the game? You don't think that tips things in your favor unfairly compared to the other fighters doing their best with what they have?

At this, Sagat merely shakes his head, a confident chuckle escaping him.

Sagat: Look, Sakura, I just work with what I'm given. If everyone else, be they the other combatants (at this, he sends a glare towards the audience, some of which consist of fellow tournament participants, before shifting his gaze towards the camera) or the players themselves have a problem with it, they can either take it up with the people that have given me what I have, or...(at this point, he cracks his knuckles, his low, but booming laugh audible enough for them to hear) they can take it up with me.

Laughing nervously for a moment, Sakura ruffles her own hair for a moment, somewhat taken aback by Sagat's ferocity creeping in, but she quickly reocvers her composure, filing through her cards to read the next question. As she reads, her nose scrunches up in disgust as she sees that she's not reading her next question for him, but a card that has Sagat's BnBs (Bread and Butter moves/combos) written on it.

Sakura (murmuring quietly to herself, her eyes bugging every now and then in reaction to what she's reading): Damn...honestly...?

At this point, she spares a glance at Sagat before reading a bit more.

Sakura: You can't possibly be serious...

Sagat (raising an eyebrow): Is there something wrong?

With a shake of her head, Sakura waves away his inquiry, hoping that it'd assure him that nothing is wrong as she files to the next card.

Sakura: So, Sagat, I just have to ask you. How DOES it make you feel to know that the majority of the people here have their troubles dealing with you when all you DECIDE to utilize are your standing and forward roundhouse and your Tiger Shots?

Sagat (bringing a hand up to rub his chin thoughtfully for a moment): Well, Sakura, in all honesty, the easier a win is for me, the easier it should be for them to realize just how futile it was for them to have trifled with the King in the first place. If all I need are those tools, who are we to say that I am being dishonorable in some way? Shouldn't it be their jobs as fighters to find ways around roadblocks they encounter when fighting an opponent?

Sakura nods her head at this, finding that she can't help but agree to a point, albeit begrudgingly, but she continues.

Sakura: This is true, however, these tools aren't the only ones that you have at your disposal to keep an opponent at bay at will. Your Tiger Uppercut and Tiger Knee not only work just as well, if not better in some cases, but they serve to set up your opponents for things that do abnormal amounts of damage because, and let's face facts here, you're you. Bullshitting seems to run in your blood, am I right?

Sagat merely shrugs his shoulders at this, closing his eyes, a smug expression written on his face as the camera zooms in to try to read him, which elicits a bit of a laugh out of him, and in turn, out of the audience. The hostess herself can't help but giggle as well, a bit of her initial unease that had set in earlier leaving her as she decided to just move on to her next question.

Sakura: But seriously, "Your Majesty", there are many other factors to consider, wouldn't you think? Your focus attack has deceptively good range and on top of that, you can chain, link and combo into several different moves fairly easily, especially when compared to some of your adversaries.

Sagat looks truly confused at this, his head tilting to the side momentarily.

Sagat: Chain? Link? Combo? I don't have any idea what you're referring to, Miss Sakura. My entire strategy is to hit my opponents until they can't hit back. If they can't take it, then they're obviously in the wrong profession.

Sakura: Well...(She begins to speak, straightening out the cards she's holding as she pulls one up to read)...if this is any indication, it seems that your strategy is definitely an effective one, seeing as you're capable of comboing an opponent for a staggering amount of damage by hitting them with a jumping fierce punch, following up with a standing medium punch into a Tiger Uppercut, which you can then outright cancel after knocking an adversary skyward with a Focus Attack Dash Cancel into a forward roundhouse kick, and finally finish with an Ultra. Very few characters can barely even *dream* of doing the damage that you can with such a string of moves.

Giving a bit of an irritated frown now, Sagat scans the audience for a moment before turning to Sakura, the cameraperson hurriedly focusing in on him as he began to spoke.

Sagat: On the contrary, there is one warrior that seems to be nearly as efficient as I am when it comes to doing the feats you mentioned. Not damage-wise, no, but as far as what he can and cannot do to those foolish enough to approach him in the wrong manner, he is second only to me. However, everyone has a lucky day.

With this, he turns towards the camera, looking directly into it.

Sagat: It is rather fitting that he is the only one to defeat me. And, just as I thought, he is not here. It isn't surprising, as much as he wanders around. (His face turns serious as he goes on) Ryu, wherever you are, the King of Muay Thai awaits your next challenge.

His menacing, serious look is replaced with a simple, yet intense stare, as though he was trying to convey his fighting spirit through his words and actions alone.

**Elsewhere in the world, Ryu, who so happens to be walking past a store with television sets in the window airing the Sakura Show, sees Sagat and hears him issue the challenge. Adjusting the massive bag he has hoisted over his shoulders, he listens intently to Sagat's challenge, then heads off, walking away from the store.**

Back in the studio, Sagat and Sakura were ready to resume their interview.

Sakura: Intense, isn't he folks? One might wonder how that'd translate into "other" things.

As she said this, she sported a rather cheeky look, and, once Sagat realized just what she was implying, again, he smirked.

Sagat: Well, Miss Kasugano, I'll simply say that inside or outside of the fighting world, I'm STILL the King. Tiger Shots can be given in more ways than one, after all.

Sakura: Oh, my...*blush*

Some of the members of the crowd laughed at this, while others engaged in wooing noises, egging the one-eyed fighter's ego on, causing him to stand and raise his arms for a moment, doing his trademark victorious laugh, getting some cheers from the fans in the crowd before taking his seat once more.

Obviously caught off guard, Sakura, for her part, giggled as she tried to keep hold of the tinge of red that was creeping into her cheeks at his answer, instead setting herself to proceeding as planned with the interview. However, as Sakura filed through her cards once more, she found that she had come to her last question for the Muay Thai giant. Putting the rest of her cards down, she took a moment to read the question from the card before glancing towards him. Clearing her throat, she spoke, running a hand through her hair nervously.

Sakura: *ahem* Our final question for you, Mr. Sagat...is as follows. There have been various comments made in regards to Street Fighter IV's gameplay, but none as striking as some that come from fans that dwell in the community itself. Noticeably, some of the people that attend the site have been quoted as saying that they don't play Street Fighter IV--they play "Sagat", or "Sagat Fighter IV." What are your thoughts on this?

Sagat places a hand on his chin momentarily, again, as though he's in deep contemplation over the question he's just been posed. After taking a moment and rubbing his throat, his eyebrows raised for but a moment, a deep utterance of "Wow.", escaping him, showing that this actually surprised and confused him somewhat.

Sagat: Well, that's rather interesting. I would say that I'm flattered, but...(A cocky smirk between his words)...the fact that they would lets me know that they are well aware that there is no question that I am the best, bar none, so really, they're just stating the obvious, telling us things we already should know. Still, it's always nice to know that there are fans of my...handiwork. If there *are* any non-believers out there, Tiger Shots, Knees, Uppercuts, and even Genocides can be freely distributed. Yes, freely.

A low laugh comes from the monstrous man as he stands once more, facing the camera straight on.

Sagat: You see, I am a gracious King who gives back to his people.

Though she was amused, Sakura, being a competitor herself, found that she was growing somewhat weary of the Muay Thai master's nearly overbearing egotisitcal streak as she set her cards down flat on the table, looking at Sagat, then towards the crowd.

Sakura: Mm-hmm...well, ladies and gents, this was Sagat, the king of Muay Thai and fellow competitior in many Street Fighter tournaments.

She turns to face him as she stands and he does the same, following her lead, the man's height easily allowing him to tower over pretty much everyone in the building, though it was most noticeable to Sakura, who moved from behind her desk to stand in front of him, extending her hand politely, which he accepted and shook briefly, the both of them sharing a slight grin, mostly out of mutual respect for one another as fighters than anything else.

Sakura: Again, thank you for being so willing to take the time appear on the Sakura Show.

Sagat: Thank *you* for having me.

Sakura: Sagat, everybody! Give it up for the man!

With this, Sagat raises his arms, getting another cheer from the crowd before he began to walk off stage, his personal theme playing, leading him off as Sakura stood center stage, her hands clasped together as she faced the crowd.

Sakura: Well...that was certainly...interesting, wouldn't you all say?

The crowd responds with a resounding yes, which got a nod from Sakura, who, in the back of her mind, indeed thanked the man. Things went well enough that she felt that her ratings were progressing steadily. She could only hope that her hunch was right.

Sakura: (cheerily) So, how about we welcome our next guest everyone?

The crowd responds with an enthusiastic cheer, to which she responded by reaching into her glove and pulling out another small stack of cards reserved for her next guest. As she read just who it would be, she groaned a bit inwardly, the thought "Why did it have to be him...?" hitting her before she shrugged. "Oh well...on with the show.", her thoughts went on before she began to address the crowd again.

Sakura: And now, for our next guest....

**Well, here's hoping anyone who reads this likes it thus far. This was something that my brother Kaishinn and I thought of on the fly one night, and we just sorta decided to run with it. Expect updates soon. :3**


	2. And our next guest is?

**Okay, here goes the next part for the peeps watching out there. :3 Enjoy.**

As Sakura warms up for her next guest, the crowd's whispers and laughter residing from the Muay Thai King's recent interview hit her ears, and even she can't help but hold back a small laugh in rememberance of some of his responses. After another moment, she faced the crowd once more, a slight smile on her face.

Sakura: Alright, alright, everyone, settle down. (The crowd quiets down and gives her their attention.) We're ready to introduce our next guest. He should surely give you all quite a stab of nostalgia, I'm sure. Introducing Capcom's hero-turned-criminal, Cody Travers!!

No sooner than does Sakura announce him does the band begin playing the first level's theme from the first Final Fight. As the band does their thing, the blond, gruff young man, still decked out in his prison suit (and still bearing his handcuffs, no less) and his white sneakers pushes through the curtain at the left end of the stage, taking a look out at the crowd before going to stand next to Sakura, extending one of his cuffed hands to her. With a nervous laugh, she accepted his handshake, eyeing him cautiously as he turned to take his seat next to her hosting desk, the theme stopping a moment after he seated himself.

After a moment more of watching him, she walked to the front of her hosting desk, sitting atop it, holding the cards with the questions she had ready for him in her hand. After clearing her throat, she turned towards him.

Sakura: *ahem* Thank you, Cody, for coming onto the show.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Cody smiles.

Cody: No problem, kid.

Sakura: Well, I suppose we'll get right to it, huh?

Cody: (Doing his smug, shrugging winning pose) That's what I'm here for. I got plenty of time.

Sakura: Oh, we can see that. (As she said this, she thumbed in the direction of him, referring to his prison uniform.)

The man laughed, the audience doing so as well, before the schoolgirl read off one of the cards in her hand.

Sakura: Alright, here we go. Cody, what were your thoughts when you found out that the Mayor of Metro City wanted you to help him resuce his daughter, only to subsequently discover that he was giving you full permission to waltz around his city, beating the holy hell out of anyone that you saw fit?

Cody: Well, Sakura, I can cut this short for everyone, giving one blunt answer. (As he spoke, he motioned over himself.) Look at what I am dressed in, at what I'm sporting on my wrists. If that doesn't describe it, then I don't how to do so in words.

Sakura nods, then reads off the next card.

Sakura: Yes, well, I *do* suppose that one should have been obvious. Well, then, Mr. Travers, why is it that you are the only one that is able to pick up the knife that's been left in the middle of the areas where you and your opponents in the Street Fighter Alpha 3 tournament battled? On that note, who the hell just so happened to leave these knives there for you?

The man wearing the blue and white prison garb smirked at this.

Cody: Well, I have to correct you on one thing. That was no knife. It was my prison shank. Since I was the only one who was in prison, I think it makes sense that I get the shank. Before each battle actually began, I always dropped the shank in the same exact spot....somehow.

Sakura: Well, you *had* entered into the Street Fighter Alpha 3 tournament after breaking out. I'm sure with as much as you were on the move, you had plenty of time to do just that. Moving on, though.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she filed through her cards.

Sakura: On the note of you being imprisoned, how, exactly, did you manage to break out having nothing but that 'shank' and your bare hands? With the way you beat up people on the streets, I'm sure having cellmates was the last thing anyone wanted for you, so no one could have helped you.

Cody: I took a note from that animated series, "Street Fighter II V". You know the scene where Ken first uses his Shoryuken? He did it flying fist first at a wall. Seeing that, I said 'Hey, why don't I try that?'.

At this, the audience laughed as the young hostess gave a "Yeah, right." expression, though she kept her silence as Cody continued.

Cody: What I did was, I walked over to my cell bars, jumped up and threw my legs back, my feet pushing off of them and my upper body aimed straight for the wall. I threw out my right arm and unleashed a Tornado Fist on it, and then BOOM I'm out of prison.

Sakura takes a moment to picture this as he's telling it, then immediately begins laughing, the audience mirroring this. Even Cody himself smiled a bit, though he was entirely serious.

Cody: If there's one good thing that came from that anime, it was that it helped provide me an escape from the big house. (At this, he looks at into the camera and gives a thumbs up, his cuffs barely restraining his hands) Thanks, Ken.

A few moments later, after Sakura regains her ocmposure, she flips to the next card, a snort escaping her as she tries to hold back more laughter unsuccessfully, covering her mouth as she does. She finally calms down as the audience quiets down gradually.

Sakura: Alright, fair enough, I suppose. Now, Cody, that raises an interesting question; exactly *how* strong ARE you? How on earth can you explain being able to toss a mere rock with enough force to stop ki energy, psychic force, and fire, among other things?

Cody scratches his chin for a moment.

Cody: Well, you raise a pretty good point. Why *am* I able to counter energy infused projectiles with a mere rock? I guess its one of those skills you can only learn and master when you're in prison. I suggest getting purposely locked up if you feel you want to acquire that ability.

Sakura gave an incredulous look, the thought of Cody's knuckleheaded ways making her want to giggle, but, being determined to maintain herself, she flipped through her stack of cards to the next question, her legs kicking idly where she sat atop her hosting desk as she did.

Sakura: Alright, Cody, during the SFA2 tourney, which was my debut, by the way, you were a spectator. You and your girlfriend were in the area where Guy wished to face his opponents. Being a modern day ninja, I suppose he was comfortable in the run down slums of Metro City, but I digress. The next question our audience would like to know is, you were with your girlfriend, and whenever there was a female fighter doing her thing, your eyes would wander, and, let's be real; with cuteness like mine floating around, who could blame you? Anyway, whenever that happened, instead of just nudging you to get your attention, or turning your head so you'd look at her, she instead slapped you across the face. What exactly went through your mind at this?

Cody took a moment to rub each of his cuffed wrists before starting to speak.

Cody: Well, If you didn't notice, kid, I was able to go around the city, beating on people at my leisure, and nobody could do anything about it. I got myself a year of prison, seemingly out of the blue. Why did that happen when not only did I have the Mayor's permission to beat ass, but HE was doing it, too? *They* tell you that it was because I couldn't stop fighting, but you wanna know the real reason? Where do you think that year came from, and she went?

Sakura's eyes bugged for a moment, but she shook it away, murmuring something about 'domestic violence' to herself before going on.

Sakura: Even so, you've been in prison for more than a year. Why is that?

Cody: I ended up with more time than that year because I got addicted to fighting while I was IN prison. Yeah, out on the streets, after that whole Mad Gear ordeal, I started beating up people that littered, jay walkers, loitering people...I guess the authorities couldn't take it that I was doing their job better than they were. But, like you said, they didn't want me having cellmates. That would be why.

Sakura smirked a bit, glancing towards the curtains on the right side of the stage, knowing of something that Cody didn't as the audience's light laughter and chatter rang throughout the studio.

Sakura: Alright, Cody, here's your final question. After being absent from so many of Capcom's tournaments, it's been rumored that you'll finally be reappearing in the upcoming and tentatively titled 'Super Street Fighter IV'. What would you do if you found out that it were true? What about if it's false?

Cody raises his cuffed hands, a hand cupping his chin thoughtfully.

Cody: Well, I think it's pretty cool. It's been quite some time since I cancelled out someone's energy projectile with my rock projectile. To do that again would be something to look forward to. Can you imagine me FADC'ing rocks into Tornado Fists, then into whatever my ultras might be? It'd pretty rad if it's false, too, though. You think I was in prison a long time before? I'll be in prison whole lot longer, if you get me.

As he speaks this, he stands, looking out at the audience, as if though he's scanning them to pick someone out (getting some nervous whispers from some of them in the process), walking to center stage as he does so. Before he can open his mouth to speak again, he looks towards the right end of the set, his face showing a near comic amount of surprise as he takes off in the opposite direction, bolting back through the curtain he came from, the enormous Edi E, the policeman turned Mad Gear member, coming after him, touting *another* pair of handcuffs and firing his pistol skyward, his face contorted in anger as he continued his pursuit, leaving the set after Cody.

Sakura, for her part, blinked before hopping off her hosting desk, smiling meekly.

Sakura: Well, folks, I *did* promise you all surprises on my show. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. We've got a lot more in store for you, so stay tuned!

As the audience cheered, Sakura turned her back, looking over the last card in her hand, seeing who her next guest was.

Sakura: (whispering as a worried look crosses her face) Oh, goodness...not Bison.

**Backstage, Bison, donning his usual Dictator garb, his usually flowing cape wrapped tightly around him, smiles evily, uttering "Yes...Now, face the mighty Bison.", ominously.**

Sakura then straightens up visibly.

Sakura: Well, come to think of it, Sagat worked for him once, and he was behaving pretty well. Maybe I'll get lucky.

With this thought in mind, the blue outfitted schoolgirl hopped behind her hosting desk, standing in front of her spinning chair, stretching lazily for a moment before sitting down.

Sakura: Alright! Let's get ready to welcome our next guest everyone!

**And the show goes on. :3 Here's the next part for you all. Hope you like it as much as the first part. My brother and I will be sure to update as soon as we can. =)**


	3. Now, face the mighty Bison!

**And here we are with the next guest for our show. Thanks to anyone kind enough to keep up so far, and for the reviews/thoughts. Keep 'em coming.**

As the show comes back from the break, the hostess, Sakura, can be seen sitting behind her desk, her attention drawn to her cell phone, her fingers busy over the keys. So busy was she that she didn't catch the cameraman's cue that they were back on the air, the sudden cheers of the audience as well as the theme music to the show, "Precious Heart", starting up and startling her. She hurriedly hopped out of her seat, scurrying around to the front of her hosting desk to move and stand center stage.

With a wave of her hand, the music stopped and the audience's cheering lulled gradually.

Sakura: *ahem* Sorry about that, folks. Are we ready to roll on with the show?

The audience cheers loudly, giving their vocal approval, getting a smile from their hostess as she reaches inside her shirt, pulling yet another stack of cards from there.

Sakura: Alright, then! Our next guest, for better or worse, is a rather notorious man, known worldwide for his power both inside and outside of the fighting world. Known and feared as the "Dictator" by all, he is the leader of Shadoloo, !!

As soon as Sakura's introduction finishes, the band begins to play "Tribute to the Master", M. Bison's remixed theme from Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix. Shortly thereafter, a brief flash of light comes from a ways behind her. On reflex, she turns around, readied in her fighting stance as she sees the tyrannical dictator standing behind her, but, remembering that she would try the approach of continuing to be the hostess she's been over the past while, she does her best to relax, dropping her stance as Bison, draped in his thick black cape and wearing his ever familiar red garb, flashed a smile to the crowd, the camera zooming in on his face as he does. He tosses his cape aside, then slowly walks and takes his seat beside the hosting desk, his theme stopping after he takes his seat.

Sakura: (Timidly) Alright...um...thanks for coming onto the show.

After a moment of not getting a response, she moved to take her seat behind her hosting desk. Feeling a little uneasy, she reaches her hands up to tighten the headband she has wrapped about her head, mentally chanting "You can do this!", in an attempt to calm her nerves in the presence of the Dictator.

Sakura: Alright, then. We'll start with a question asked by one of our viewers who wants to ask you: What exactly DOES the "M" in your name stand for? We've heard Master Bison, as well as less flattering things that it could stand for. Another question from this same viewer is, how, exactly do you seem to glide along the floor during your crouching Roundhouse attack? What better way to find out than straight from the horse's mouth?

At hearing her use of the age old adage, Bison glares at her, eliciting a nervous smile from the schoolgirl. After a moment more of intimidation, he smirks, gleaming inwardly at knowing that he had the hostess on her toes. He finally begins to speak.

Bison: First of all, I'll say that you're lucky that you caught me on a Tuesday. Otherwise, I'd have to destroy you. As it is, I'll go along with this farce and answer your questions. The M can stand for many a thing. I often just leave up to the imagination of the people to decide what it means. For you, it can simply stand for Mister Bison. As far as my methods of doing what I do go, I'll simply state that my abilities are far beyond the comprehension of those better fit to be my subordinates, and that if I were to answer your inquiry, it would take more time than I am alloted. At the very least, though, I'm sure we can all take comfort in the fact that my boots don't light at the base whenever I defy physics.

Taking a moment to blink in amazement at how Bison seemed to be going along with the premise of the show, Sakura gives a slight nod of her head as she reads from the next card, the audience laughing at Bison's jest showing that they were much more at ease than the hostess herself was.

Sakura: Thank you, Mr. Bison. Our next question is something that I'm sure is confusing to many people. How, exactly, are you even here right now? We plainly saw Akuma destroy you with the Shun Goku Satsu.

Bison clasps his hand together, resting them beneath his chin.

Bison: Simply put, this body that I have is not the only one available to me. That being said, there seems to be a lot of changes to the story regarding this. During SFIV, yes I was seemingly destroyed and to add to that, I hadn't been heard from since that point in time. The same, however, could be said for Gouken. At least I had the multiple spare bodies excuse.

Sakura: (With a nod of her head) I suppose that would explain why you seemed to be so different between the Street Fighter Alpha tournaments and the Street Fighter II and IV tournaments. In the Steet Fighter Alpha series, you were rather...well...husky, I should say. Another question on everyone's mind is, why exactly is your hygiene so impeccable? For an evil dictator, your teeth stay amazingly clean.

As he hears her question, he turns towards the camera, flashing one of his aforementioned perfect smiles, his teeth still as flawlessly white as ever. The camera gets a close-up of his face as he starts to talk.

Bison: Being a Dictator such as myself, I often make the headlines on the news, so keeping a clean image is important. You must admit, I have a smile that is to die for. I've even been given the nickname of "Colgate Man". I've grown to like that one.

At this, Sakura and the crowd share in a bit of light laughter for a few moments. Sakura taps her cards on the desk, straightening them out before going on, her nerves long since having calmed down.

Sakura: On the subject of your Psycho Power abilities, you've been seen as being able to levitate, manipulate electricity and magnetism to a degree and, in lesser known events, such as the U.S cartoon, you've even been able to generate barriers. What happened to all of these abilities, and are you worried about Marvel eventually coming after Capcom to sue them for copyright infringement?

Bison: As far as that abortion known as the U.S cartoon is concerned, there are many things that happened there that were never possible to begin with. If I wanted to, creating a barrier more than likely would not be an issue. However, as it stands, it's something I never had the ability to do. Do you honestly believe that I would waste my time *helping* the likes of Guile do ANYTHING?

Sakura: I suppose you have a point there. Going on, then, here's our final question for you. Of the new characters being introduced in Super Street Fighter IV, a new character named Juri who is rumored to be working for Seth is repeatedly shown caving your face in with her powerful arsenal of kick attacks. What are your thoughts on this?

Bison: Capcom needed someone to be something of a demonstration dummy for her to show off her abilities. The only group that Shadoloo answers to would be the higher-ups at Capcom themselves. When they decided they wanted to introduce Juri to the public, they wanted her to be shown as being a strong contender. They also wanted to hint at what exactly she's entering the tournament to do. Being able to switch bodies, of course, I would be the logical choice. From what I've experienced, I'll admit that she *is* strong, but if this is the best that fool Seth's inferior S.I.N. organization has to offer, he'll either need to do better, or prepare to be destroyed by my hand.

Sakura nods at this.

Sakura: You seem quite confident, but, speaking logically, with your reputation, I suppose you have every right to be.

After a moment, murmurs from the crowd as they discussed everything the maniacal Dictator brought to light caught Sakura's attention. She looked to her right, seeing her longtime friend, Hinata, poke through the curtain, tapping the watch she wore on her wrist to signify that it was time to call out the next guest. With a discreet nod of her head to Hinata, she looked toward the red clad tyrant and stood from her seat.

Sakura: Well, Mr. Bison, on behalf of everyone here at the Sakura Show, we'd like to thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to show up here.

Bison, standing and flashing another of his glowing smiles, nods his head.

Bison: The privledge was all yours. Besides, I found it convienient, if only to remind everyone just who their ruler is.

Crossing his arms, Bison stands tall before levitating a few feet off the floor. Another moment passes, and he simply disappears, teleporting out of the studio, his whereabouts again unknown to all but himself.

The young hostess trots around her hosting desk, moving to the center of the stage. With a twirl, her fuku briefly lifting as it had earlier, briefly accompanied by a few clicks of a few flashless cameras, Sakura gave a girlish giggle.

Sakura: Who knew Bison, of all people, would be such a gracious guest to be around? Well, moving right along, I'm going to need everyone's help for the next one. Are you all up for it?

The crowd gives a unanimous "Yeah!" in response to her question as she continues.

Sakura: You see, we originally had our next guest lined up. However, thanks to some conflicting schedules and other issues, our next guest won't exactly make it when we need them to. Now, we're looking to have either the "Strongest Woman in the World", Chun-Li, or the one of the newest additions to the Street Fighter roster, Crimson Viper, be our next guest.

As Sakura said this, Hinata came out from the backstage area, carrying a rather sizeable open box in her arms. Motioning towards her, Sakura went on as the brown-haired girl began passing out small devices to the members of the audience.

Sakura: We've decided, though, to leave this one in the hands of our fans. Let us know who you think should appear next. We'll take a poll using these devices that'll be passed around to the audience and we'll get right on it during our commercial break! Keep a sharp eye out, because the Sakura Show will be coming right back!

**And that does it for Bison's interview. Hope anyone checking in is enjoying this so far. Hopefully, this is as entertaining as we hope it to be. Stay tuned!**


	4. The Strongest Woman in the World!

**Okay, first of all, my brother and I would like to apologize for taking such an excruciatingly long time with this update. There have been some things going down that have kept either of us from getting to things as we should have been, but that's another story for another day.**

**Before we go on, we wanna thank anyone and everyone that's kept up with this, and that's been kind enough to give us suggestions or ask the participants questions. We hope to continue to have your support.**

**Without further ado, The Sakura Show continues.**

* * * *

Sakura sat behind her hosting desk as she watched her long-time friend, Hinata, as she retrieved the last of the devices used by the audience to go about casting their votes, putting it in the box she was toting about. She made her way back up through to the stage, taking the box to the curtain leading to the backstage area, but not actually going back behind said curtain. Instead, she handed the box off to one of the cameramen, then went to stand behind Sakura, who looked up at her.

Sakura: Thanks, Hinata. You're doing great. We have a bit before we come back from our commercial break, so how do you think the show is going so far?

Hinata: (smiling) It's going great, as we'd hoped! I think the fact that you're the host is a huge help to that.

Sakura shook her head for a moment, returning Hinata's smile.

Sakura: Well, let's just hope it keeps going that way.

As Sakura said this, and the audience in the studio continued to buzz amongst themselves, the cameraman that Hinata passed the box to waved to get Hinata's attention. She blinked, then trotted over to him. He whispered something to her, then signaled to Sakura that it was about time for the show to resume.

The hostess nodded at this as the cameramen began to position themselves again. Their scurrying about was more than enough indication for the crowd that things were about to go on, as they began to go silent, anticipation thick in the air, and growing thicker still. Sakura hurriedly ran her hands over her schoolgirl uniform and tightened her gloves a bit more as Hinata began to make her way back towards the desk where she sat. Just as Hinata reached the desk, the cameraman finished signaling to them that the show was back on the air. The applause sign lit before the audience, and right on cue, they began to cheer as the Precious Heart theme, the theme for the show, began playing through the studio once more.

Hinata blinked, realizing she was caught on the air as well as the hostess. As the audience began to quiet somewhat after a few moments, she slipped behind the desk, reaching to give Sakura a small stack of index cards, then leaning close to whisper something in her ear, to which Sakura nodded and gave a thumbs up.

She then did something that Sakura didn't expect in the least, giving her a slight smile, then quickly darting forth to give her a brief kiss on the cheek.

The hostess' face turned beet red, matching the normal color of her bloomers, and she cleared her throat, trying to beat back the blush that had overtaken her. The audience, for their part, had mixed reactions. Most of the participants of the crowd, of course, had a positive reaction to what they just saw, while most everyone else was simply baffled.

Hinata made her way to the backstage, barely withholding her giggles as she skipped off. Sakura watched her close friend, then shook her head, turning towards the camera with a nervous smile as she tapped her cards on the desk.

Sakura: To address that fiasco that you all just witnessed, no homo, folks.

The audience laughed at her Sakura's quick wittted quip, which in turn eased the young fighter's mind as she read from the index card she had in her hand.

Sakura: That aside, let's move things along, shall we? Our next guest is someone we all know well, for some reason or another. Love her or hate her, to find even one person out there that's a fan of fighters in general that doesn't know her is a rarity in and of itself. Folks, let's give it up for Chun-Li!

As the audience cheered and the classic Street Fighter II China stage theme began to play through the studio, Chun-Li emerged from beyond the curtain at the left end of the stage, walking out to the center of it. Dressed in her usual blue dress with gold trim, form fitting red leggings and white boots, her buns tied neatly in her hair and her spiked bracelets adorning her wrists, she smiled and gave a slight bow to Sakura before turning to do the same to the wildly cheering audience. She then performed a few kicks, which, as with Sakura and her brief flash of fanservice before, was accompanied by the clicking of flasshless cameras going off in the audience.

A few moments later, Chun-Li moved in front of the desk, shaking hands with the hostess as she stood to greet her before taking her seat across from her, crossing her legs where she sat, her hands clasped in her lap. She smiled and waved to the audience, then the camera, then turned her gaze towards Sakura, who had sat down in her chair once again, her cards at the ready as the audience began to quiet down and the music died down to silence.

Sakura: Thanks for coming onto the show, Chun-Li.

Chun-Li: I'm grateful to be here. We were in the middle of an investigation, but we don't have many leads at the moment, so it wouldn't hurt for us to take some time off to relax.

Sakura: (smiling) Well, thanks for being so generous! Let's get started, shall we? We'll start by answering the questions from an audience member watching from home. Major Mike Powell III asks: "Chun-chan...are you a lesbian? If so, who's your favorite fellow Street Fighter brawler? How 'bout your rival from The King of Fighters, Mai Shiranui? She's HAWT!, ain't she? LMAO."

Chun-Li took a moment to blink at not only the question at hand, but the 'chan' suffix being added by her adoring fan.

Chun-Li: I have to say that I don't know what surprises me more. The questions, or the fact that you read them to me exactly as they appear. As far as my answers to said questions go, I hate to say this to you, as I'm sure it'll break your heart, but no, Major Mike, I'm not a lesbian.

This answer was accompanied by a chorus of boos from mostly male members of the audience, though a few female members voiced their discontent as well. She smiled, however, as she went on.

Chun-Li: However, I don't mind what people like to think up concerning me. I know what I do with my time, so I don't have to let it concern me unless it gets too far out of hand.

Sakura: Yeah, about that, he also says: Now, I'd also like to ask...what's your opinion on Disy's fics "The World's Strongest Woman" and "Soul Fighter 1: Grope, Fight and Hit the Shower"?

Chun-Li: Those would be such a case where things get out of hand. I'd say they have more than a vivid imagination. Thankfully, those stories aren't sullying my reputation somehow. It's funny, because the title of the first one he mentioned is really misleading for what sort of story it is, but if nothing else, the title IS an accurate description of me.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at her guest's indifference regarding the matter. She read her next question from the card, then to Chun-Li.

Sakura: Moving on, then. Our next question for you, Chun-Li, is this. In the introduction to the U.S. Street Fighter cartoon, we see you kick through a fully armored tank with your Lightning Kick, causing it to outright explode. In another instance, in a battle with Vega that took place in an apartment high above street level, you kicked Vega through the brick wall of the apartment building. Are you actually capable of doing these amazing feats, and if so, why have you not killed anyone during any of the tournaments you've been in?

Chun-Li: (grinning) Well, Sakura, that's an easy one. First of all, I'd say that the fact that I can fly above ground by spreading my legs and spinning rapidly would tell you just how strong my legs actually are. As far as the actual application of that strength goes, let's put aside the fact that I'm an officer of the law here and look at the picture from another angle. I can't seem to recall the last time that Ryu or Ken, the poster boys for the Street Fighter tournaments, have done any such thing. I've kept myself in check out of respect for them.

Sakura took a moment to reflect on this, thinking back to some of the battles that she herself had been in with the brown-haired beauty sitting before her, and she gulped lightly.

Sakura: I see. Lucky for us, then, huh?

Sakura took a moment to pull her collar, a meek expression crossing her face for but a moment before she began to read from the next index card.

Sakura: Here's the next question. Chun-Li, ever since your debut, you've proclaimed yourself to be the strongest woman in the world. In the upcoming Super Street Fighter IV, a newcomer, Juri, may just challenge you for this self-proclaimed title. What are your thoughts on this?

Chun-Li took a moment to think, then gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Chun-Li: Honestly, I think it'll be interesting. Juri's a practitioner of Tae Kwon Do, which obviously means that leg strength is something she likely has naturally as it is. Word is, however, that she also has a chi amplifier on her which increases her power and gives her the ability to do same amazing things herself. In some way, it could almost be seen as a Ryu vs Ken-esque rivalry that could occur. I may actually need to resort to using the full extent of my strength against her.

Sakura blinked incredulously at her guest's egotism, but in light of what she'd discovered with her earlier questions, she chose not to comment on it, deciding that discretion would be the better part of valor as she filed to the last of her index cards.

Sakura: (after clearing her throat) Well, this brings us to our last question for you. It has been confirmed that Cody, Guy, Adon and Ibuki will be in the upcoming Super Street Fighter IV. What are your thoughts on this?

Chun-Li: Well, personally, I'm rather tired of seeing the same old faces each tournament. I don't mind that they want to jump in and do their thing, and I might be a little curious about what new tricks they might bring, but let's face it: We've seen most everything they have to offer before. With the way this is shaping up, Juri might be my main reason for coming myself. I've never faced a Tae Kwon Do practitioner before, so it should be interesting.

At this point, the young hostess found herself getting annoyed at the ego the Chinese beauty had about her, but upon seeing that she had reached the last of her index cards, she found keeping herself in check to be far easier as she sat the stack of cards down on the desk.

Sakura: That's an intriguing point of view. Maybe some of us returning contenders will surprise you, so don't toss us aside too soon!

Sakura stoood to her feet, flexing an arm and grinning as she faced the audience, adding "Right, folks?", to her statement, getting applause from the crowd in response. A moment later, she looked to one of the cameraworkers, receiving the signal that it was about time for the next break.

With a slight nod of her head, she turned to Chun-Li, who stood as well, walking over to stand near her.

Sakura: Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for this interview. Chun-Li, we at the Sakura Show would like to thank you for taking the time to be a part of it. I hope your pursuit of Bison amd Shadaloo is successful.

With that, the two of them bowed to one another, then to the audience. As they erupted into cheers, Chun-Li, for her part, took her exit, walking off through the stage exit. After taking a moment to watch her senior leave, Sakura turned back to the audience.

Sakura: That was certainly interesting. Stay tuned, folks! Our next guest is sure to please. The next participant of The Sakura Show will be U.S Martial Arts champion, Ken Masters! As before, if you have any questions for Mr. Masters, drop us a line. See you shortly!

* * * *

**Okay, that took longer than it probably should have, but from now on, we'll do our best to keep things updated more often, so keep an eye out for the next segment!**


End file.
